


Short Shorts

by autumnian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I just love their dynamic, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft Husbands, Some little flirting, too short for other tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnian/pseuds/autumnian
Summary: I (me, the writer) never liked denim shorts, but I got one last year and I had ideas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> From 22 December 2019  
> Since I know I won’t actually work further on this and refine it all to what it really deserves, I thought I could at least share the images I tried to conjure here with you all, why not?! I hope you enjoy what little I have written on this idea :x

“Vitya” Yuuri began, taking the dishes to the sink.

“Hm?”

“Do you have any jeans… those shorts, jeans shorts or whatever?”

“Jeans? Like denim shorts? I have those light blue ones, do you remember? I think I wore them not long ago.”

“I do… but not like those. I asked about those… female ones. Like short _short_ shorts, you know?”

Victor turned to Yuuri and stared, question mark glowing in his narrow eyes.

“I know.” Pause. “Why do you ask? Do you want to wear any shorts like that?”

“No, no.” Yuuri held his breath. “You see.” He began, fixing his sliding glasses on his nose. Victor turned fully towards him, head slightly tilted, smile almost jumping to his lips. He was having ideas. Lovely ones.

“I see?” He encouraged.

“Next week we – all men training in the rink, that is – have to wear one for a day.” Victor’s brows got together.

“Why?”

“Remember the last bet between Yurio and Mila? When he dared her to-” Victor’s laughter interrupted him, but Yuuri was almost giving in to laugh as well. It was hilarious, there was no way to deny it.

“He lost.” Concluded Victor, enjoying himself.

“Yes.” Of course, said Yuuri’s tone. “And Mila decided it would be fun if we all paid for it.”

“That’s just like her.”

Dishes and water clinked on the counter.

“So she wants us all to go out with her wearing denim shorts?”

Yuuri nodded.

“To show off our beautiful legs to the world.” He said, quite not believing his friends, and at the same time smiling at the impossible feeling that things like this would be inevitable someday. Thankfully, in this case, the winter was long gone.

“Will you do it?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shrugged, giving his best _there-is-no-other-way-around-it_ face, even though they both knew it wasn’t really a problem. They all worked well as a team, fun was a big part of it. Victor giggled at that, taking his husband’s face in his hands and his lips in a loud _smooch!_

“I’m glad you’re in.” He said, hope sparkling in his eyes. “You’ll look amazing on them.”

“ _Victor._ ” Yuuri protested weakly, falling in Victor’s arms and ease teasing.

“You also need one, right?” Yuuri nodded on his shoulder. “We can go looking for it tomorrow then.”

“Alright.”

♥

“Remind me to tell Mila this was a great idea indeed.” Victor commented brightly from the fitting room. Yuuri just laughed in response, Victor was so excited about it. Very visible from the pile he held in his arms when he walked behind the curtain.

Yuuri was closing his own shorts when the curtain of his stall was open to a very white pair of legs invading his space.

“Do they have to be this short?” Asked Victor, voice puzzled.

“I don’t think so” Yuuri smiled, pleased. “You don’t need to show your ass too, if you think it’s too much.”

“Oh, don’t they look nice?” Victor posed to the mirror, butt in full view, false innocence masking his contentment.

“Very.” Victor’s eyebrows rose at that, it was basically a verbal butt squeeze. That smooth husband of his.

“Thanks. I love yours too.”

“Did you try the light ripped ones yet? I want to see it.”

“Oh right! In a second.” Victor turned away to his own stall, the curtain rustling behind him.

♥

Days later; the day before their group date.

♥

“Yuuri, do you think this will be presentable tomorrow?” Victor asked, pointing to his thick muscular legs showing in the shorts. He was trying out some shirts to pull out a nice (and maybe matching, who knows) outfit for the next day.

“Oh. Mmm.” Yuuri pressed his lips together in a too delighted way to be just thinking about the situation.

The shorts exposed the already fading bruises on Vitya’s legs as well, but some of them were not from a hard fall on the ice.

“Yeah, maybe that’d be too much.” Said Yuuri.

“I guess someone forgot about it, hm” Victor teased, turning a bit to check how well the marks showed on his too fair, snowy skin.

“Sorry.” Yuuri murmured out of habit.

Both liked the view and the memories it evoked very much, indeed. It was not only his fault.

“What should I do? Wear something else?”

“No… a longer one won’t do.”

“Wouldn’t count for Mila, right?”

“Yeah. But you could wear stockings, I guess.”

Victor’s jaw fell open in beaming surprise.

“Do you mean pantyhose?” He obviously liked it. Yuuri smiled at his excitement. “That’s the best idea, my Yuuri!”

He ran into the closet, noises of opening and closing drawers following.

“It’s a shame fishnets won’t hide it, don’t you think??”

♥

**Author's Note:**

> I love them *sighs~ if I managed to bring one single smile to your face I'm all happy *w*  
> I wish I had more to share, but please STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE!


End file.
